gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Snake-Spire
Situated on the western flank of the Ered Glos, Snake-Spire is a formidable fortress. Originally the first colony to be sired by Dwarron, the two-spired mountain was discovered by a small Dwarven team of explorers, led by Borza son of Urgan. The mountain was found to have a rich vein of gold and, more importantly, black eog. Borza quickly established a city here, and many of the Dwarves of Kazad-Ar migrated there. King Borza and his city became nearly as rich as the Dwarves of Dwarron, and the two cities enjoyed a healthy alliance. This was far from perfect however; the two Dwarven cities strived against each other, always vying for the most wealth, and a bitter jealousy arose between them. The trading alliance laster, however, despite constant petty arguments about trade. This came to a head following the depletion of Dwarron's mithril. Several Dwarves fled to poor city to reside in the now richer Kalam-Borza, and Dwarron became increasingly bitter at the usurping city. Matters became worse when the Salasians opened up trading agreements with the Borzans, depriving Dwarron of value income. The glory of Kalam-Borza was not to last, however. A large Orc army, led by Lamia and Kasta Khan arrived from Daenor and attacked Kalam-Borza, as well as Kalam-Grim. The Dwarves of Dwarron refused to help their cousins, and within a few years Kalam-Grim surrendered. The Borzans fought hard, and eventually the people of Dwarron overcame there bitterness and sent a host, along with the Salasians, to help their Dwarven allies. This culminated in the fierce battle of Borza-Vale, in which the Dwarron king was killed. This helped mend the friendship between the two peoples. however, within a decade, the Daenorrim were back in force and, allied with the vast host of the Ursani, beat back the allied armies. Kalam-Borza finally fell, and only a few of the Borzani escaped alive. The rest were killed and slaughtered in the fierce battle within the halls. Lamia the Golden took the fortress as her own, and modified it to fit her tastes. The great Borzan Chimney was sculpted into the form of a giant serpent, and taken as her own palace. The upper levels of the newly renamed Snake-Spire were inhabited by the Ursani who had served her so well, whilst the lower were given to the Orcs. During the great battle, the city of Kalam-Borza was all but destroyed, and Lamia has rebuilt it in splendour. The upper levels are beautiful, and resemble the imperial palaces of Aega and Peruna. The lower levels are still semi-destroyed, and serve as the Orcish territory. It is here that the main eog and gold mines still exist, and they are frequently mined by the Orcs, and vast amounts of the metal is deported northwards to Daenor. Overview Snake-Spire: The City Snake-Spire: The Surroundings People and Cultures *Ursani *Gruzan Orcs *Daenorrim *Marilith Groups and Politics *Black Fang- The Black Fang act as the Shadommage's eyes and ears. Lamia the Golden does not trust the Black Fang, and has assigned them poor quarters and very little jurisdiction within her stronghold People of Note *Lamia the Golden *Lupis Wolf-fang *Makeas Category:Snake-Spire Category:Lamia Category:Daenor Category:Ered Glos Category:Cities Category:Ursani Category:Salasia